


I Love You

by CSCreations



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 5B, F/M, I love you's, Quiet Moment, Underworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:04:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSCreations/pseuds/CSCreations
Summary: A small emotional one shot for Emma and Killian during 5b.





	I Love You

They were trapped. Now in the Underworld the only way to communicate with the upper world was the phone booth. Her parents intended to go use it to talk with her little brother and Emma and Killian were to left alone at the apartment. A few minutes before they would leave, Emma had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room. Snow covered gently her daughter with a grey blanket and kissed her forehead. She was so tired after rescuing Killian from Hades and Snow knew that since Killian's death Emma hadn't got any sleep. Before leaving, Snow and Charming told Killian to look after their daughter while they would communicate with their other child.

The door thrusted. Killian and his sleeping beauty were left alone. He gently placed his mug of coffee on the counter and leaned towards her. She was so beautiful. The opened window above her was allowing the red sun lights to caress her golden curls and her angelic characteristics. Her steady breathing made her body move a bit. He took a moment to caress her cheek. She was completely a natural beauty. Not having a bunch of makeup palettes in the Underworld, Emma wasn't wearing any of it. She was like how he had seen her all those times he had made love to her and she would wake up first thing in the morning just like this. Her lips were pink, her cheek had the color of strawberries and her perfect eyelashes were covering gently her fierce hazel eyes. He then took the grey blanket in his hand and covered her protectively and leaned towards her face. He gently placed his lips on hers. When his lips moved back again, a sweet sound was heard because of their kiss. He then saw Emma opening slowly her eyes.

"Killian" She said as she tried to open properly her eyes from the sleep.

Killian was a bit embarrassed at first.

"Ahh… sorry, love. I didn't want to wake you" He said

"It's okay. You don't have to ask to kiss me. Do we have any news from mum and dad?" She smiled as Killian sat with her on the couch.

"I am afraid not, love. But I am sure they'll be alright. They're about to communicate with the little Prince soon, everything will be fine, I promise" He said and touched her hand gently. Emma suddenly placed her hand on his cheek.

"What is it, love?" He asked.

"It's just I have you here in my arms… It's still seems impossible to me." She was about to cry but then changed her expression into a smile.

"Swan, I thought I'd never see you again" He said and caressed a bit her curls.

"I love you" He then spoke. These words pierced her heart like a flaming bomb. She looked awestruck and he noticed that.

"Look… I know that you will not be able to say it any time soon but that's okay. I'll wait for you soon and maybe someday you will be able to love me as much as I do" He said. He seemed sad. Emma blinked a few times and smiled at him.

"Do you think I am here because I only care about you and because I feel guilty for what've done? I hate myself right now. I had to be in your place. But you stepped in and sacrificed yourself for me. I always had been abandoned by those I loved and you put me ahead of your life…" She said while a tear fell from her cheek.

"You gave me your heart in a plate ready to be served and I can't think of any equal repayment than to give you mine forever…" She spoke as she turned to face him. She laughed through her tears.

"Sorry, I am usually not good with words…" She said as she tried to swiped her tears but he did that himself.

"Sorry for being such a drama queen"

"Drama Queen? I think I would call it more vulnerable and sensitive…"

"These are not good, aren't they?" She said

"Good? Now I am afraid I love you even more…" He then spoke with his heart wrecking accent.

"I love you, too" She said and for a moment green eyes met the blue of his and sealed their love with a passionate kiss. Tongues entwined with the tears that were falling off their faces. She pushed him down on the couch like she had done after finding him in the attic but this time they didn't get up from it. Instead, they spent the next few hours making love and proving to each other that their hearts would survive this hell.


End file.
